Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies
'''Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies '''is a children's TV series that aired on Opera TV. Premise Season 1=This series takes place in Cutieville, home of the Cooking Cuties. However, it takes place in a different house, home to a pair of nature-loving barefooters with an extravagant garden. Local legend says that the garden is magic, and appears to sing if listened to at the right time every day. What most people do not know, however, is why it sings. Because as it turns out, the garden is home to a race of living, human-like flowers known as the Miracle Petals. The Miracle Petals make their homes in the bushes, and love nothing more than singing. The main character is Daffy Daisy, a young flower-woman who finds new wonders all the time. She has a magic hat that she can use to summon friends to help her. The friends themselves are toy figures that fall into two categories: Animal Friends (who claim to come from a place known as "Universal Farm") and Human Friends (who come from all over the world). The usual formula for the show goes as follows: It begins with the male Gardener watering the flowers before heading into his house. With him gone, the flowers in the garden spring to life and sing the theme song. After this, Daffy introduces herself before finding something, which interests her greatly. She shares her interest with Walter Wallflower (her boyfriend), who joins her in enjoying it. When she tries to introduce this new thing to Taylor Tulip (a stuck-up flower who seems to despise Daffy), she is quickly rejected due to Taylor being a "proper lady". Disheartened, Daffy goes to the Great Sunflower (leader of the Miracle Petals) for advice. Great Sunflower gives his usual advice about how "One flower's persuasion is not enough", and Daffy thanks him before heading off to get her magic hat. She gives a brief explanation of what the magic hat is before jumping in and finding herself in a magical realm. Here, she sings a brief song about the magic hat before finding her friends for the day. The friends introduce themselves, and Daffy leads them out into the garden. They return to Taylor Tulip and begin singing about how the subject-of-the-day isn't actually that bad. While Taylor is convinced, she still doesn't want to partake in the activity for her own reasons. With a little help from the animal friend, Taylor has her eyes opened and makes up with Daffy. Before they can continue, the Gardener can be heard coming out again, forcing everyone to hide. When he goes back inside, the flowers come out and resume what they were doing. Daffy sings a brief song to send off her magic hat friends, and everyone joins in to wish farewell to the viewer, ending the episode. Sometimes, however, an episode will focus on Daffy preparing a dance routine for the garden's weekly festival, with Daffy taking the viewers through the dance. During the performance of the routine alongside her brothers and sisters (the titular Dancing Daisies), all of Daffy's animal friends will emerge from the magic hat to watch their flower friend perform. |-|Season 2=Season 2 of Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies takes place 1 year and 9 months after the first movie, and a year and a half after the birth of Daffy's daughter, Baby Bluemink. Every episode has the following recurring plot points: The Gardener watering the flowers before heading inside, the Miracle Petals and Leaf Diamond Clan (a new tribe of flowers that live in a greenhouse) waking up, Great Sunflower summoning a random Miracle Petal for a "study session" (which is actually a secret session of foot worship, as revealed in the middle of the season), the Gardener's Wife investigating the garden yet not finding anything out of the ordinary, and bedtime. A bedtime has Daffy and Walter preparing for bed, only for Baby Bluemink to start crying, as she does not want to sleep. Daffy, in response, sings a lullaby. Baby Bluemink falls asleep as a result, allowing Daffy to say goodbye to the viewers. This season is unique because it has four formulas. They are as follows: Firstly, there are the Discovery Episodes. These start with Poppy T. Poppy coming from the greenhouse, before being intrigued by something a Miracle Petal is doing. When she asks Daffy about what it is, Daffy has the idea of teaching Poppy through a song and dance routine. With her mind set, Daffy makes her way to her house, quickly stopping to check on Baby Bluemink, before going into her room and jumping into the Magic Hat. In the Magic Hat, she sings her usual song about the hat before selecting her friends for the day. Outside of the hat, Daffy goes over the plan with her friends, as Great Sunflower's voice can be heard summoning a Miracle Petal outside. With the plan done, Daffy and friends find Poppy and lead her to the stage, where they perform their song. After the song, Poppy reaches an understanding of what she has been taught about, and returns to the greenhouse to report her findings. Just then, the Gardener's Wife comes out to investigate the sounds her husband is hearing, but the Miracle Petals manage to hide just beforehand. The Gardener's Wife goes inside, allowing the Miracle Petals to return to what they were doing. After this, the Send-a-Friend Away Song is sung to allow Daffy's friends to go home. At the end of the day, Daffy and Walter go over the day's events while preparing for bed, segueing into the end-of-episode bedtime segment. All episodes with this formula are titled some variant of "What is X?" The second formula is based around the Garden Festivals. These episodes go as follows: After the Miracle Petals and Leaf Diamond Clan wake up, Great Sunflower and Sandra Snapdragon have a conversation about the upcoming Garden Festival, with Sandra being excited about an act from her clan. Great Sunflower, in return, promises Sandra that Daffy's song will also be worth the excitement as always. At Daffy's family home, she is seen in her music room thinking about ideas for a new song, before she notices the viewer's presence and introduces herself. She notes that she does not have an idea for a song, but quickly gains inspiration from an instrument in the room. With an idea in mind, she hurries to write lyrics for the song, compose the music, and video-call her siblings to choreograph a dance routine. Afterwards, Daffy comes downstairs to find Walter playing with Baby Bluemink, before joining in herself. The next day is the day before the Garden Festival, so Daffy and Walter take turns looking at each other's acts. Baby Bluemink enjoys herself all the while, clapping along to Daffy's song and laughing uproariously at Walter's comedy. Eventually, the night of the Garden Festival arrives, and everyone is excited. Before they perform, Daffy and Walter visit Sandra Snapdragon's stall and lick her feet for good luck. Soon enough, the time comes to perform, with the Leaf Diamond Clan member going first. As Walter follows this act with his comedy routine, Daffy staves off nervousness as she prepares to perform. Eventually, the time comes for Daffy to perform, and she rushes onto the stage to sing her new song. The song gets vast applause from the crowd, greatly pleasing Sandra Snapdragon and Great Sunflower. Just then, the Gardener's Wife looks outside, so the flowers have to hide to avoid being seen. Afterwards, the Daisy-Wallflower family heads home, and the normal bedtime routine follows. The third formula is based around Gar'dunsson (the flowers' nickname for the Gardeners' baby son). These episodes begin with the Gardener's Wife letting her son out to crawl around the garden. Meanwhile, Daffy runs her daycare, watching as the babies play. Suddenly, an alarm sounds outside, which Daffy knows can only mean one thing: Gar'dunsson is attacking. She rushes to get the babies to safety before she goes to her kitchen, enters a code on a keypad, and dashes through a tunnel to a secret base where several other Miracle Petals wait at a table. A meeting begins, with the Miracle Petals discussing non-violent strategies that can be used to defend the garden against the invading giant. Eventually, a decision is reached, and the Miracle Petals rush to put their plan into action. Meanwhile, in the Miracle Petals' "town centre", Gar'dunsson enjoys roaming around, before eyeing a Miracle Petal. Before he can pick it up, though, the Gar'dunsson Defence Force springs to action and enacts their plan. The plan is nearly successful until one of the Miracle Petals accidentally causes Gar'dunsson to get hurt and unleash a Shatter-scream Roar that shatters all flowerpot houses in the area. It is at this point that The Gardener's Wife appears to take her son back inside, with the Miracle Petals having to hide to avoid being seen. After Gar'dunsson is dealt with, the Miracle Petal who accidentally hurt the "beast" apologises for ruining the plan, and is quickly forgiven because no one was hurt. After this, Daffy runs back to her house to make sure that the babies are alright, which they are. Following that, the normal bedtime routine occurs. The fourth formula is based around conflicts between the Miracle Petals and Leaf Diamond Clan. These episodes begin with a troublemaker from either tribe writing an insulting letter seemingly from the tribe's leader, which is sent to the other tribe's leader. They are offended by this letter, and enact a temporary ban on the other tribe visiting their area of the garden. Meanwhile, Daffy and Poppy T. Poppy have a secret video call, where they both wonder who could be behind this. Meanwhile, the troublemaker continues to spread rumours about the other tribe, which leads to the leader of the focus tribe to declare war. Fearing for their lives, Daffy and Walter work together with Poppy to find out what is going on and prevent the war. On the battlefield-to-be, Daffy and Walter survey the area from a tree, while Poppy looks from the greenhouse. Meanwhile, the hidden troublemaker laughs about all of the chaos that will ensue, but is unaware that Daffy and Walter have found them. The two warring factions meet at the battlefield, but Daffy interrupts them before they can begin the battle. Daffy speaks about the values of friendship and kindness before revealing that the focus tribe's leader did not send the insulting letter, and showing them the true perpetrator of the deeds. The two sides agree to stop fighting and be friendly again, and the troublemaker is taken home to be punished. Back at the Miracle Petals' part of the garden, Great Sunflower congratulates Daffy for stopping the war before introducing the troublemaker's punishment, by either bringing them on stage or by video-calling the Leaf Diamond Clan. In either case, the troublemaker is put into stocks, has their shoes taken off, and is tickled mercilessly by either Daffy and Walter (if the troublemaker was a Miracle Petal) or Poppy (if the troublemaker was a member of the Leaf Diamond Clan) as their punishment. Before the tickling can begin, however, the Miracle Petals all hide to avoid being noticed by the Gardener's Wife. The tickling goes on into the night, with Daffy and Walter heading home afterwards to go through the normal bedtime routine. Episodes Season 1= * Daffy's Younger Days * Witty Walter Wallflower * Daffy's Barefoot Fun (Foot Week episode) * Daffy and the Garden Festival * Prance-and-Dance-a-Daisy * Mega Metal (Annoyance Week episode) * A Blooming Proposal * A Flowery Wedding * Whoops-a-Daisy * The Flower Strip (Adults' Week episode) * Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: The Grand Adventure to Save the Great Sunflower (MOVIE) |-|Season 2= * What's Gone On in the Garden * New Flowers on the Block * Help, It's a Monster! * What is Tickling? * Right On, It's Rap Time! * Gar'dunsson Strikes Back * Really, They Said That? * The Adventures of the Daffy's Daycare Crew * What is Magic? * Of Course, It's Opera Time! * Return of Gar'dunsson * They Wouldn't Dare! * Rebuilding the Great Hut * Wait, He's Been Doing WHAT? * The Cuties Have Arrived! * Can Great Sunflower Be Trusted Again? * The King Flower Prophecy * What is Sports? * Rock and Roll All Night! * Gar'dunsson Awakens * Why Would They Do That? * Treasure Hunting Time! * Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: Where No Miracle Petal Has Ever Gone Before (MOVIE) Cast * Iiw Opera - Daffy Daisy, Diane Daisy, Donna Daisy, Baby Bluemink (voice), Poppy T. Poppy, Wither Rose * Peter Opera - Walter Wallflower, Danny Daisy, Donny Daisy * Mindy Operafan - Taylor Tulip, Sandra Snapdragon * Ricardo Wizardo - Great Sunflower * Melvin Trollson, Johnny Guider, Nudie Foodie, Shary Brown, Korgot of Earth - Assorted Magic Hat Friends * Hafu Evans - The Gardener, Leaf Diamond Clan Troublemakers * Rosalina Evans - The Gardener's Wife, Miracle Petal Troublemakers * Bastu-Baby - The Gardeners' Son/Gar'dunsson Trivia * The episodes "A Blooming Proposal", "A Flowery Wedding", and "The Flower Strip" are part of a three-part story arc wherein Daffy and Walter start a family. The episode "Whoops-a-Daisy", which comes inbetween the latter two, is unimportant to the story. * The episode "The Flower Strip" is also notable for two reasons: Showing a Miracle Petal fully naked, and the fact that during the performance sequence, a frog-like figure can be seen skulking around, setting up his later appearance in the first movie. Category:Opera TV Category:TV Shows Category:Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies Category:Cutieverse